


scheming schemers

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles smiles at his friends and waves their concerns off. “Don’t mind me. I’m just here for an alibi,” he says and plops down on the floor in front of the loveseat, leaning back against Boyd’s leg.





	scheming schemers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neglectedtuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neglectedtuesday/gifts).



> a long, long time ago (sometime in November) Ladypigswagon sent me a prompt “I’m only here for an alibi.”. i started working on it, Feelingsdusk tried to coach me through it even tho i was very uncooperative. i finished it today. it’s a mess. makes no sense, but well. i tried.

When Stiles walks into the loft he’s not at all surprised to find most of the pack sprawled all around the open living space with the Guardians of the Galaxy playing on TV. It’s actually his friends that are squinting at him suspiciously.

“Isn’t it date night?” Erica wonders.

“Did you have a fight with Peter?” Kira asks, genuinely worried for him. “Or is there a new bad in town?”

Stiles smiles at his friends and waves their concerns off. “Don’t mind me. I’m just here for an alibi,” he says and plops down on the floor in front of the loveseat, leaning back against Boyd’s leg.

He can feel the pack look at him suspiciously, then a few of them must have turned to look at Scott.

“No clue,” Scott says, sounding find, “Let’s get back to the movie.”

Peter arrives soon after, stops for a moment to greet Stiles with a chaste kiss, then looks pointedly at Liam until he vacates the armchair he’s been sprawled it. He takes a seat as the rest of the room observes him, dumbfounded.  

It’s almost an hour later that Stiles’ phone rings and he gets up and goes to the kitchen to pick it up. Someone actually pauses the movie to listen in on the call, all of them curious of what Stiles is up to.

“Hello, Daddy-o. What’s up?”

_ “Where are you?” _

“At the loft,” Stiles answers truthfully as he bangs around the cabinets looking for snacks, “We’re watching a movie.”

_ “Uh-huh. Get Isaac on the phone then.” _

Stiles rolls his eyes at the order, but he knew it was coming. It’s why he’s even at the loft right now. “Should I be worried?”

_ “Stop stalling and put him on the phone.” _

Stiles holds out his phone and doesn’t even have to wait long until Isaac is there, his eyes wide and scared as he takes the phone and puts it to his ear. “Sir?”

_ “Hi, Isaac. I’m just checking if Stiles  _ is  _ actually hanging out with you guys.” _

“He is, sir.”

_ “Okay. Have fun then.” _

“Thank you?” Isaac says as Stiles’ dad ends the call. 

He gives the phone back to Stiles, who grins at him.

“What the hell, Stiles?!”

“Don’t you worry your curly head about it.”

They rejoin the rest of the pack for the movie, Stiles heading straight for Peter and plopping down in his lap. 

Stiles ignores the packs’ inquisitive stares and just tilts his head and nuzzles the line of Peter’s jaw. Peter huffs in amusement, but lets Stiles do as he pleases, even when it’s his phone that rings this time.

Stiles laughs when Peter doesn’t even try getting up, they both know the pack would be paying very close attention to the call.

“Sheriff,” Peter drawls, both because it makes Stiles snicker and John fondly-annoyed with him. They’ve come a long way.

Stiles’ dad must be able to hear Stiles over the call, because Stiles can hear him sigh before he says, “I’m guessing you’re also watching a movie at the loft with the kids.”

“I am. Do you need confirmation?”

“No need, I can hear my son snickering well enough. I’ll see you both at lunch tomorrow.”

“Understood. Have a good shift, Sheriff.”

Stiles, who is unashamedly pressing his ear close to the phone to hear his dad muttering “Banes of my existence,” before he ends the call.

Stiles snickers, thoroughly amused by the whole situation. His boyfriend is, too, judging by the satisfied smile Peter is wearing. That the whole pack is staring at them with dread and confusion only adds fuel to it.

“Whatever it is that you two have done never tell me,” Derek says, breaking the silence, the movie long since paused, “I want to be able to look the Sheriff in the eye when he asks me about you two at work tomorrow.”

“All you gotta do is confirm we spent the last few hours with you guys,” Stiles tells him, he makes himself comfortable in Peter’s lap, Peter swatting at him when he squirms a little too much. “Now someone play the movie, we’re almost at the dance-off.”

Boyd shrugs and hits play on the remote and the pack focuses on the movie once again. Stiles can feel some of them staring at him and Peter through the rest of the evening, but he’s way too proud of  their little scheme to be bothered by it. Peter keeps nuzzling his neck, hiding his own smile against Stiles’ skin, so Stiles guesses he’s not the only one who considers their plan a success.

  
  
  
  



End file.
